


【搞提】Pretty Boy（黑潭谜案）

by CCCCHAmeLEON



Category: Blackpool | Viva Blackpool (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCCCHAmeLEON/pseuds/CCCCHAmeLEON
Summary: 就，搞搞提
Kudos: 8





	【搞提】Pretty Boy（黑潭谜案）

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称，PWP，搞黑潭谜案小探长，4000＋  
> Dirty Talk，颜射，与他人性行为提及  
> 角色OOC！！

Peter是一个油嘴滑舌的小浪货，从我第一次见到他开始就发现了这一点。

我认识他比他认识我早了很多，他并不知道，但是我早在他注意到有我这么一号人之前就已经心系于他。或许是他总穿着的那件又长又大的黑色大衣，或许是他总是可爱地翘起的棕色头发，或许是他光洁的下巴和修长的双腿，让我仅是远远地见过他一次，就再没能忘掉他。

因此我心甘情愿地和他一起来到黑潭。在办公室里，我就坐在离他不远的地方，经常会趁着他低头处理文件时着迷地看他认真的侧脸，或者他和别人说话时可爱的笑脸。我从来没特意隐藏自己对他的窥视，而Peter有着超过常人的观察力，我不信他没发现过，就像那次他站在座位旁吃薯条——色情的吃法，他将手指挨个的塞进嘴巴里吮吸沾上的番茄酱，脸颊微微凹陷，同时漫无目的地四处张望，而就在那时我们短暂地对视了。Peter看着我，说不清楚那是什么眼神。他把手指抽出来，湿漉漉的，接着很快移开目光。但是我没有，我依旧盯着他看，只是想尝尝他的那根手指。

他一定看见我了，但是我并不在意，我只是把自己定义为一个肮脏的观察者，尽可能了解他的一切。我甚至有他和Natalie常去的宾馆房间号，在里面放摄像头未免过于冒险，他毕竟是个优秀的警探，但是我会站在他们的窗外，假装自己能看到他们的欢好。可惜他们不会在窗户上玩半公开play，我只能窥视着窗帘后的灯光，想象那样的光照射在他的躯体上的画面。

事实上，每当我这么做，我就会回想起灯光照在他漂亮的身体上的样子，倒是挺戏剧性的。其实，在来黑潭之前我们曾意外地上过一次床。对我来说是字面意义上的意外。那是在破案的庆功酒会上，他喝了不少酒，醉醺醺的，话都说不清楚。好心的人拿了他的手机要给他前妻打电话，被我阻止了，我说自己是他手下的警员，关系比较近，知道他家在哪。

我撒了谎，那时候我既不在他手下工作，也不知道他家住在哪，但是也没有别人跟他相熟，所以我很顺利地把他带走了。可是我并没有计划或目的，不知道自己为什么主动提出带走他，不知道要带他去哪，之后要怎么做。而他就那么软绵绵地挂在我的肩膀上，乖乖地被我拖着在午夜的街头寻找住处，就好像他真的醉得不省人事了一样。

然而事实真的如此吗？我经过一家不起眼的小宾馆时，Peter用脑袋蹭了蹭我的衣领，向那边偏了偏头。

我下意识看向他，而他也正静静地看着我。夜色浓郁，那层诱人的琥珀色上蒙了一层灵动的水光。我的心跳为此加快。别人看着可能是我把一个喝醉的，无法反抗的人拉进宾馆，但只有我们两个知道，这事是Peter主动要求的。或许这对他来说是一个寂寞的夜晚，而我是送上门来的慰藉品。

在此之前我从未以任何形式听说过Peter有同性恋倾向的留言，但是，谁说的准呢，或许他就是心血来潮，就因为这张漂亮脸蛋给了他任意妄为的资本。

一进屋他就开始吻我，用那张湿湿的，酒味的嘴凑上我的脸，先是嘴角，然后是唇。他似乎很喜欢我下巴上没挂干净的胡茬，亲吻的时候会像只奶猫一样轻轻蹭着那里。我抱住他的后背想要专注于这个吻，而他比我想象中的要更着急，自己三两下就把裤子脱掉了，用脚踢到一边。我推搡着他，一起倒在床上，我看向他光裸的下身，那里被过长的衬衫遮住了多半，只能看到模糊的轮廓。我慢慢把身子往下挪，有点紧张地拽住他衬衫的下摆向上掀，就像打开装着珍宝的箱子。

这样带有小心试探的动作不太像是一夜情的标配，但Peter也被这种古怪的暧昧气氛吸引住了。从表情可以看出来，他颇为享受我这般缓慢而炙热地探索他的身体的过程，于是我动作仔细地一点点除去他身上的所有衣物，用指尖轻轻划过他的每一寸，这就像欣赏一件艺术品，甚至在某些瞬间是不带有情色意味的，他因这样的行为而勃起，更甚完美。我虔诚地低下头去，亲吻他形状美好的阴茎，听到他不加掩饰的喘息声。灯光照在他一丝不挂的身体上，是明亮的，我却尝到了隐晦的余韵。他的美丽是遍布在这具胴体表面，又深埋在皮囊底下，他理应被深深侵入，理应被完整地品尝。

虽然过程称不上完美。毕竟我们都是第一次和男人做，即使是带了套也还是难于进出。经验的不足导致我们那晚只做了一次就足够疲惫，没洗澡就都沉沉地睡去。第二天一早，我听见Peter起床穿衣服的声音，但是没有睁眼，只静静地等着他收拾好一切，披上他那件标志性的大衣离开了。他走后我才真正醒来，这算是个标准的一夜情发展，尤其是一次不怎么舒服的体验。而如果继续照这样发展下去的话，他大概会当做这一晚没发生过，也不会再和我上床了吧。

我不想那样，于是我决定做点什么。我给了他一次准备极不充足而导致的糟糕性爱，但我真心希望能有机会改正——

想什么呢。

Peter问我。

我惊坐起来，发现自己躺在床上，Peter就坐在我身旁。这里应该是宾馆房间，他穿着一件不好好系扣子的白衬衫，领口开得大大的，几乎露出一半的胸部。他的头发乱糟糟的，眼神随意而慵懒，看着我就像看着捡回来的流浪猫狗。我盯着他，眨了眨眼，花了点时间才反应过来现在是怎么一回事。

对了，头疼提醒了我，刚才是在做梦，梦见了以前的事情。而我今晚是跑去酒吧打算宿醉来着，喝到最后大概是倒在桌子上什么也不记得了。可能是有人给我手机上的紧急联系人打了电话，叫来了Peter，而他就把我带回了他的宾馆房间……？

我又把目光转向他，他则大大方方地看回来，完全没有一点感觉不对或者不自在的样子。如果没看错的话，他的眉眼间还藏着点疲惫。

身为我手下的警员，一个人在酒吧买醉也太丢脸了。Peter倾身向前，靠得离我很近。所以，是有什么烦心事吗。

他一凑过来我就失去了思考的能力，条件反射地回答，是你和Natalie的事情。话一出口立刻后了悔，我不该说的这么直接的，脑子被酒精搞得糊涂了。

Natalie有她自己的家庭，如你所见，她拒绝我然后走掉了。Peter摊了摊手，装出一副释然的样子。这一切也该结束了。

我有点发愣，一时间不知道他的话是什么意思。他明明一向擅长演戏，可这次未免演得太假了。

为什么把我设成紧急联系人？他问道。

我张了张嘴，却不知道该怎么解释。好多种不同的说法在我的脑子里闪过，我最终却选择了那个最不正常的。因为我爱你，我说，一旦出了什么事的话，我也希望你能知道……就算你不会在意。只是一种自私的做法而已。你要是不喜欢，我可以改掉。

这倒不用。Peter的眉毛高高地挑起来了。你感觉好点了吗？他问。

好多了。我回答。

那就好。他忽然三两下蹦上床，两条长腿分开跨坐在我的腿上，然后露出一个有点恶劣的笑容。我今晚想和你做爱。他说着，眼睛里露出和那天晚上一样的光芒。

原谅我，作为一个偷窥狂，你得承认突然被你偷偷观察的人拉上床是种极不可思议的体验，这就像你本来只是打算远远地拍几张狐狸的照片，结果它一不留神主动钻进你怀里了似的。他脱衣服的速度不快，但是很着急，得亏他之前就没好好穿衣服，不然恐怕反倒要更难脱。我被他仰躺着压在身下，眼睁睁地看着他以一个很快的速度把自己脱了个精光。我打赌他一定和Natalie做过不止一次，但他的身体上并没有多少痕迹，似乎一切还和我很久之前的那次见到的一样，不过这次是他居高临下。他身上总有种令人无法忽视的气质，这总使他理所当然地成为目光的焦点。

我把身子坐直了些，于是迎上他的唇。他是我所有接过吻的对象中最喜欢的一个，我爱死了他的唇形，还有他嘴里敏感的黏膜和柔软的舌头。与他稍显随性放浪的外在性格相比，在床上他反倒格外乖巧，总是顺从着主导者的节奏，不过今晚他的状态不太对。我离开他的嘴唇，看到他脸上意犹未尽的表情，心脏缓缓地沉下去。

你在想着别人，我说，看到他的眼睛因惊讶而睁大了。这时我一拧身将他压进床里，粗暴地把他的腿打开，他因此露出惊愕的表情，却没有痛呼，我知道他的身体有多柔韧，即使打开得再大一些也完全没关系，但是现在我没空想那个。怒火在我的脑子里生根。我问他，你是在想Natalie吗。

Peter红了眼睛。你怎么知道Natalie？

噢，那就是了。我几乎笑了。因为Natalie今晚走掉了，伤了他的心，才找我来共渡一晚。诚然这就是他，也不代表我能接受他这样做。我不再继续做前戏，沉默地把手伸向他的身下。

润滑剂和套在我衣服内兜里。Peter带着点哭腔，可能是因为我刮疼了他的内壁。我终究还是舍不得让他太疼，伸手把润滑剂拿了出来，是新买的。我撕开包装，挤了许多在手心，直接抹到他的会阴上，他因冰凉的温度发出一声小小的惊呼，而我已经把手指急不可耐地探了进去。

Natalie，Natalie，我重复着，你在床上会叫她的名字吗？如果待会我把你操爽了，你会叫她的名字吗？你们在床上是谁更主动？我猜是她，看看你现在这幅样子就知道。她会像我这样用手指插你吗？你想让她这样对你吗？

不，不，Peter摇着头。别说了，他哽咽着说道。看他那可怜得快要落泪的样子，我怎么可能这么轻易地放过他。

Natalie也会这样对你吗？我恶意地用了点力掐他阴茎的顶端，用指甲抠挖顶端的小洞，他咬住嘴唇，逐渐露出不是那么舒服的表情，但我保证，他绝对是喜欢我这么做的。我俯身到他耳边，确保他能听清我说的每一个字。她会不会像这样玩你的乳头和鸡巴，会不会这样摸你的屁股，然后发现你其实有一个比她还欠操的小穴？说真的，你这里就跟女人一样湿，和我试过之后一定又有不少男人操过你吧。

他微微颤抖起来，却不说话。脸上又爽又忍耐的表情分明是让我继续这样对他。

我在他身上疯狂地留下吻痕，掐痕，不轻不重，足以惩罚他，也足以让他得到快感。然后我低声告诉他，如果以后再和Natalie做爱，一定要亲口告诉她这些痕迹是他自己讨来的，他其实是个喜欢被男人玩弄的浪货，在床上叫得比她还起劲。他噙着泪使劲摇头，现在我分不清楚他到底是因为疼痛哭泣还是为了失去Natalie而伤心落泪。不过那重要吗？我现在要做的事情只不过是调教他，让他变成一个只能靠后面高潮的小浪货，让他此后再也没兴趣碰女人了而已。我知道我能做到，而Peter也没有真心实意地反抗，我当这是默许。

现在我对待他像毁掉一件艺术品，在白皙匀称的躯体抹上深红，让他可爱的嗓音为我而叫得喑哑，通透的瓷体出现裂痕，而他因为那瑕疵而变得更美。

他一直叫着不要，停下之类的话，可是看起来明明就很享受，真是个不诚实的小骗子。我对他没有什么施虐的欲望，更多的还是占有的情绪，而留下的那些痕迹用不了多久就会消失，可我还是乐意那么做，不是以给他带给疼痛的方式，而是一次又一次地将他送上顶点。为了让他开心我可是费了不少功夫练习，为了这一天我不知道等了有多久。我十分喜爱他露出舒爽的表情，每到那时候他都会咬得更紧，像一张小嘴一样贪婪地吸吮我钉在他身体里的阴茎，我因此被他夹射了好几次，粘稠的精液从敞开的后穴流出来，又被我很快地顶了回去，他的下体很快便泥泞不堪，又嫩又滑，臀肉被撞成一片粉色。我在那里摸了一把，就着手掌的粘液去撸动他挺立了许久的性器。

他的东西也不小，他受姑娘们喜欢毕竟是有原因的，然而他现在被我边狠狠操着边很快地撸动，就抑制不住地流出更多透明的前液，表情看起来又接近哭泣，甚至已经找不到自己的神智了。我知道他一定是快去了，便又几下撞在他的敏感点上，Peter哽咽着射出了有些稀薄的精液，浑身软绵绵地倒在床上，眼睛也累得闭上了。而我将自己的阴茎拔出来，撸动着射在他脸上——我早就想这么做了，乳白色的液体顺着脸颊流到他的嘴唇上，他的眉头紧紧地皱起来，却没有抱怨不满，只是累得不行地告诉我，待会要给他收拾干净。

我应声，他便伸出舌头，将沾在他唇上的精液卷进口中，脸上故意一副餍足的表情，就是只吃饱了的大猫。我又因此无可救药地硬了起来。

TIN.


End file.
